Album Reviews
Here are a list of music album reviews I have, and have yet to, review. It is sorted out by the artist's name in alphabetical order. You will also find a rating system to which how I grade albums. Rating System When I review albums, I give each song on that album a rating on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being the highest rating I can give it. The overall album's review score is based on the raw score I gave the songs. Here's an example review based on an album that has 8 tracks: How I Rate Ex. # Scores a 7/10 # Scores a 4/10 # Scores an 8/10 # Scores a 9/10 # Scores an 8/10 # Scores an 8/10 # Scores a 6/10 # Scores a 7/10 Total raw score: 63/80 Now we are going to take this raw score and plug it into our proportion to get the album's score on the scale with the highest score of an 100. (63/80)=(x/100) We are going to cross multiply. 63 will be multiplied by 100. 80 will be multiplied by x. Now we have 6,300 = 80x. We are now finally going to divide both numbers by 80 so that we can get x by itself. 6,300/80=78.75 80x/80=x So now we know that x=78.75. We are going to round this to the nearest whole number. The album's total raw score is:79 Rating Scores and What They Mean On the "10 scale" This scale are used for songs. * 1''' = Worthless... * '''2 = I wasted my time reviewing this crap, and now it is my cue to tell you to not waste yours as well. * 3''' = I'm very disappointed. Impossible for me to listen to it a second time. * '''4 = I'm a bit more disappointed. There's no way I can like this song... * 5''' = I'm actually a bit disappointed. I want to like this song, but it's just not right. * '''6 = This song barely meets my standards, and it could be better with a few things here and there. * 7''' = This song is up to par, but yet, is missing something. * '''8 = An awesome song that'll catch your attention! Enjoyable to listen to. * 9''' = Fantastic song, as it's very catchy and amazing! * '''10 = This song actually triggered my emotional side, actually bringing a tear or two. On the "100 scale" This scale are used for albums. * 00-10 (.5 stars) = Don't buy this album. (Worthless) * 11-20 (1 star) = The artist's next album better make up for this crap. (Crappy) * 21-30 (1.5 stars) = I was NOT looking forward to this. (A huge disappointment.) * 31-40 (2 stars) = Really? What was that? (A disappointment.) * 41-50 (2.5 stars) = It's good and all, but I don't like it. (A minor disappointment.) * 51-60 (3 stars) = It's great, but the album is missing something! I can't put my finger on it, though... (Slightly Enjoyable) * 61-70 (3.5 stars) = The album is enjoyable, but not that much... (Enjoyable) * 71-80 (4 stars) = Rezzy is satisfied. (Meets my standards/Is up to par/Recommendable) * 81-90 (4.5 stars) = Rezzy likes this album. (Very Recommendable) *'91-100' (5 stars) = Rezzy LOVES this album! (BUY IT!) Album Reviews All are listed as albums, otherwise, noted.